Inago Komugi
Appearance: Personality: She is always hungry, she can be seen eating food almost 100% of the time. Inago will be happy if offered food and extremely angry when it is taken away from her. Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: Hunger 1st Form: Great Sword Form A giant cleaver styled weapon. The middle of the blade has a row of the sharp teeth closed up all the way to the hilt which has a revolving Dust chamber. The blade can open up and used like a mouth. The sharp teeth can also act like chainsaws to shred those caught between those teeth. The revolving chamber has a secondary chamber inside it stored with Gravity and Air Dust. This Dust will pull targets in to be shredded. Normal Dust usage mainly affects the blade and teeth's edge to augment it's strengths. 2nd Form: Dust Cannon Mode The Blades folds backwards, forming a barrel. The handle bends to allow for easy gripping. The Firing is similar to a powerful long range Magnum that shoots Dust. Due to the blades not folding back too far, it can still be used for slashing. 3rd Form: Secondary Weapon: The Pest Killer A Shield that uses Dust to power it. The shape of the shield is basically a big rectangle that covers the forearm and a bit more. Using different Dust affects the shield's colour and ability. The base is earth Dust. Semblance: Her Semblance is The Devourer A Summon-Type Semblance. It summons a being that is called the Devourer. In it's base form, the looks of it resembles a red flesh-like slime with eyes. The Devourer is not very strong and is capable of shooting matter melting acids. But it's true power comes from merging. The Devourer can be merged with another object or entity to make them stronger. It can still move by itself when merged. By merging with a object, the object will gain the same colour as the Devourer along with 1 eye. By merging with an entity aka Inago, half of the body turns crimson and black along with claws and sharp teeth. Usually Inago merges her Great Sword with the Devourer. The Eye will rest on the revolving chamber. Strength: - Grows in strength proportional to energy eaten from objects / entities - Can 'eat' anything through touch - Tentacles can be produced from it's body to be used as an attack or defence. - Merging with Inago increases her speed as well. Weaknesses: - May causes the user to Berserk ( By merging the Devourer into any weapon or themselves, Inago can make the user becomes berserk due to never ending hunger which may causes madness ) - Aura ( Aura Based items cannot be eaten unless the Aura disappears. ) - Feeding ( To keep it on, it is required to fit a bit of energy from the user unless it starts to drain life force or Aura from user. However draining life force / Aura grants even more power ) Fighting Style / Abilities: Her strengths lies in powerful strikes and Strengths: - High Strength / Speed ( She is capable of carrying her cleaver sword in 1 arm ) - Weaknesses: - Her semblance when merging with herself may berserk ( May attack allies ) - Trivia: Inago means locusts which are green or black in colour. Locusts are common in causing Famine which fits the theme. Komugi means wheat which is a light yellow. Her Theme is the Horseman of Famine. Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY